Pinocchio
Pinocchio is a major character in the fifth Dark Parables game, The Final Cinderella. He is the son of the Evil Godmother, Amelia and the Puppet Master, Geppetto. Pinocchio plays a role in the eighth game, The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide, as well. He is based off of the Italian fairytale of The Adventures of Pinocchio. Appearance and Personality As a wooden puppet child, Pinocchio wears a dark green vest over a white shirt that is opened a bit and reddish-brown pants with gold detailing on the sides. He wears black shoes and white gloves. A small yellow hat is on his head. His hair looked ashy blonde and his eyes were a faded blue. As a real boy, his hair is more blonde and his blue eyes are more vibrant. As an adult, he no longer wears his hat. Currently as of now, he has reverted back into a puppet. Pinocchio is a boy who was created by his pure-heart father, Geppetto. Naturally, he is kind and caring when he was brought to life. He did lie when the Fairytale Detective asked questions. Nevertheless, he proved to be a brave boy for sacrificing himself in order for his father to be the man he was. As a grown-up, Pinocchio became more secretive, yet was still a caring person. History Pinocchio was the puppet masterpiece Geppetto had spent all of his life trying to make. He was carved out of cursed wood from the Forbidden Grove, a place where the wood is tainted by the dead. Because Geppetto was a pure-hearted man, Pinocchio was given a soul and brought to life. However, the villagers shunned the talking puppet, so Geppetto built his son a Wooden Beast to protect him and serve as a constant companion. Unfortunately, the time Geppetto spent in the Forbidden Grove corrupted his soul. He became obsessed with building more and more sentient puppets and was eventually put to death by the villagers. Both Pinocchio and his mother, Amelia, blamed Pinocchio for the death. Lost in guilt and despair, Pinocchio was easily manipulated by Amelia into helping her with her wicked plans to sacrifice a pure Cinderella soul in order to bring Geppetto back in the body of a puppet made in his likeness. However, a letter left for him by his father brings Pinocchio to his senses. He realizes his father wouldn't want his son blaming himself for his death - and he certainly wouldn't want his wife to sacrifice an innocent girl to bring him back! From that point on, Pinocchio resolved to do the right thing and he helped the Fairytale Detective reach Amelia before she could sacrifice the soul of the last Cinderella, Katherine Belloni. Pinocchio raced to help Katherine, untying her and trying to stop his mother's plans. However, they were too late. Amelia broke the ground under Pinocchio, sending him falling out of sight. She then cast her spell on Katherine, turning her to glass and sacrificing her soul. It turned out that the hole opened in the castle dropped Pinocchio back in the temple just outside of the Hilltop Mansion. He was awoken by the Fairytale Detective when she found him there. He helped the detective find the Magic Glass Wand, then traveled back to the Mirror World with her. Even at the cost of his own life force, Pinocchio helped the Detective destroy the Evil Tree that gave Geppetto's puppet army life. He pleaded with the Detective to put an end to his father's plans and return him to the man he once was. He lamented that he had not always been a good son to his father, but he wanted to help him now. When the Puppet Master Geppetto was defeated, his soul was reunited with his wife's, and the two of them used their own combined souls to bring real life to Pinocchio. He was given a real body and was taken care of by Katherine. We see an image of them, fifteen years in the future, holding hands before a statue of Amelia and Geppetto. At some point after this, Pinocchio's body began to revert back to wood. An orb kept deep in his body that somehow provided him with magical energy was losing its charge. Looking for a way to recharge this orb, Pinocchio traveled to the location of the mythical sunken Kingdom of Prasino. He was present there when the Sea Goddess' temple rose from the depths of the sea and the Purple Tide swept the land. When the Fairytale Detective arrived to investigate the situation, Pinocchio tagged along to help. Unfortunately, Pinocchio found himself swallowed whole by a gigantic Eel Monster before the duo even managed to make it into the Prasino royal palace. He was rescued by the Fairytale Detective, but was barely able to move from the sorry state of his Wooden Orb. The Detective took the orb and charged it for him, but it was stolen away by the mermaid princess Althea before Pinocchio could put it inside of himself. The orb ended up being added to the Elemental Machine, causing Pinocchio to lose what little remained of the magic keeping him alive. Pinocchio collapsed inside the Prasino royal palace, unable to carry on with the Detective. When the Prasino Kingdom was once again flooded by Thalassa, Pinocchio was lucky to be swept to shore with the others. Once freed from his own curses, the King of Prasino, Alexandros, promised that he would find a way to restore Pinocchio. Currently his whereabout are unknown. Relevant Parables Geppetto and Pinocchio (from The Final Cinderella) There was once a woodcarver named Geppetto, who traveled the world in search of wood suitable to carve his puppet masterpiece. One day, his wife Amelia brought him wood from the Forbidden Grove, with which he carved a puppet named Pinocchio. To his surprise, the puppet came to life. Pinocchio was shunned by villagers for being a sentient puppet, so he started telling lies to get people's attention. Seeing his son's loneliness, Geppetto spent several months in the Forbidden Grove carving a giant wooden Beast to act as his son's companion and protector. The time Geppetto spent in the Grove corrupted him, and he grew obsessed with carving puppets, even neglecting his family for the sake of creating more puppets. The villagers grew afraid of Geppetto and his creepy puppets, so they had him put to death. Devastated, Pinocchio blamed himself for his dad's death. He decided to redeem himself by searching for Cinderella, so that he might help his mother revive his dad. The Forbidden Grove (from The Final Cinderella) Deep inside the Mirror World lies a grove of trees filled with great spiritual power. This magical grove can only be accessed by means of specially enchanted mirrors. Long ago, a band of thieves found one of these mirrors and entered into the Mirror World to plunder its treasures. However, they were caught and executed in the magical grove. In death, their souls lingered, corrupting the trees with their hatred and greed. The trees became twisted and deformed, and the grove came to be known as the Forbidden Grove. It is said that if a pure-hearted person created a puppet with wood from these trees, the puppet would be given a soul and come to life. However, if the puppet maker had a tainted heart, the puppet would be soulless. Those who spend too much time in the Forbidden Grove will gradually become corrupted by the thieves' souls and the Evil Trees. Only the Magic Glass Wand is able to purify the Grove. Relationships * Amelia (mother, deceased) * Geppetto (father, deceased) * Katherine Belloni (friend, possibly more) * King Alexandros (caretaker) Quotes Quotes by Pinocchio *"Sorry ... I promise I'll be good from now on." * "The portal's ready. What are you waiting for? Let's go!" * "The evil Godmother trapped us here. I have no idea where we are - Honest!" * "I wish Dad would come back. Even though I'm just a puppet, he always treated me as if I were a real boy." * "Yep, you've guessed it. I've been helping the evil Godmother." * "My mother, the evil Godmother, is obsessed with reviving Dad. She doesn't care about me anymore." * "This letter is from my father. He's always believed that I am a kind and honest boy at heart." * "We've got to go save that girl! She might be Cinderella!" * "Father is sending his army to your world. We need to stop him!" * "Go defeat the Puppet Master and restore my dad back to his old self." * "My dad still loves me even though I have not been a good son. This time, I want to be the one to help him." * "I ... I have a real body!" * "Thank you, Mom, Dad. I love you both!" * "What luck to witness the Sea Goddess's temple rise from the deep!" * "The gates seem to be locked, but just think of the treasures waiting inside!" * "It's like you're my guardian angel or something." Quotes about Pinocchio * "Pinocchio is * almost as good a woodcarver as his dad was." (* exact word 'as' removed) * "Are these Pinocchio's toys? He is still a child at heart." (observation by Fairytale Detective) Galleries Character= pinocchio spying.jpg|Pinocchio Spying on Us pinocchio bushes.jpg|Pinocchio Going Through the Bushes pinocchio comes out.jpg|Pinocchio Comes Out pinocchio 1.jpg|Pinocchio pinocchio at mirror.jpg|Pinocchio at the Ruins pinocchio lies.jpg|Pinocchio Tells a Lie pinocchio cabin.jpg|Pinocchio in the Wood Cabin pinocchio crying.jpg|Pinocchio Crying in His Room pinocchio in room.jpg|Pinocchio in His Room pinocchio leaving.jpg|Pinocchio Leaving the Cabin pinocchio look.jpg|"Detective, Look!" pinocchio lets go.jpg|"Let's Go!" pinocchio katherine run.jpg|Pinocchio Runs to Help Katherine pinocchio helps katherine.jpg|Pinocchio Unties Katherine pinocchio katherine detector.jpg|Pinocchio Detects Cinderella pinocchio ground hole.jpg|The Ground Gives Out Below Pinocchio pinocchio detective reach.jpg|Pinocchio Falls pinocchio temple.jpg|Pinocchio Passed Out in the Temple pinocchio temple 2.jpg|Pinocchio in the Temple Pinocchio in garden.jpg|Pinocchio at the Hilltop Ruins pinocchio carriage.jpg|"Hurry Up, Detective!" pinocchio riding.jpg|Pinocchio Riding in the Carriage Forbidden with puppets.jpg|Pinocchio in the Forbidden Grove pinocchio weakened.jpg|Pinocchio is Weakened katherine pinocchio weak.jpg|Pinocchio, Dying pinocchio turns real.jpg|Pinocchio Becomes Real pinocchio mom dad.jpg|"Thank you Mom, Dad." pinocchio ending.jpg|Pinocchio, A Real Boy pinocchio katherine statue.jpg|Pinocchio and Katherine, 15 Years Later LM - Pinocchio in Cape.png|Pinocchio with a cape in The Little Mermaid and The Purple Tide eel attack at entrance.jpg|Eel Monster Attacking Pinocchio pinocchio eyes.jpg|Pinocchio's Eyes pinocchio in worship room.jpg|Cloaked Pinocchio in the Worship Room cloak pinocchio entrance.jpg|Pinocchio Entering the Kingdom of Prasino eel eats pinocchio.jpg|Getting Eaten By a Giant Eel vomitus pinocchious.jpg|Getting Coughed Up By an Eel Monster pinocchio ground balcony.jpg|Pinocchio Doesn't Feel So Good pinocchio ill in balcony.jpg|Pinocchio Lying in the Balcony Room pinocchio with orb.jpg|Pinocchio Gives the Detective His Orb pinocchio in the balcony.jpg|Pinocchio in the Balcony pinocchio orb face.jpg|Pinocchio with the Orb Pinocchio bout to get robbed.jpg|Pinocchio, About to Get Robbed Pinocchio gettin robbed.jpg|Pinocchio, Totally Just Got Robbed pinocchio robbed face.jpg|Pinocchio's "Gettin' Robbed" Face pinocchio floored.jpg|Pinocchio, Floored by Being Robbed pinocchio on palace stairs.jpg|Pinocchio Following Althea pinocchio sitting on stairs.jpg|Pinocchio Can't Go On Althea crawling seashore.jpg|Unconscious on the Shore Althea king pinocchio ending.jpg|King Alexandros Promises to Restore Pinocchio |-|Concept Art= pinocchio concept.jpg|Pinocchio Concept Art lm pinocchio concept.jpg|Pinocchio "Little Mermaid" Concept Art |-|Depictions= Fountain family statue.jpg|Family Statue Along Fountain Walk, The Final Cinderella Amelia family picture.jpg|Family Photo Found on Mansion Grounds, The Final Cinderella Geppetto amelia portrait.jpg|Family Portrait, The Final Cinderella workshop posters.jpg|Poster of Pinocchio in Geppetto's Workshop, The Final Cinderella Pinocchio photo lm.jpg|Photo of Pinocchio and His Parents, The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide |-|Artifacts= amelia pinocchio note.jpg|Letter from Amelia geppetto pinocchio note.jpg|Letter from Geppetto charged wood orb.jpg|Pinocchio's Wood Orb, Charged |-|Other Images= Pinocchio gem.jpg|"Geppetto and Pinocchio" Parable Gem pinocchio parable.jpg|"Geppetto and Pinocchio" Parable Image hooded pinocchio icon.jpg|Hooded Man Conversation Icon pinocchio icon.jpg|Pinocchio Conversation Icon Qosmoregames-lmatpt.jpg|Promo Image from Queen of Sands Mcf-dp-upsell.jpg|Dark Parables Upsell Image Tlm-cab-banner.jpg|Cabana Games Banner dark-parables-little-mermaid-purple-tide_feature.jpg|The Hooded Man in Standard Edition Icon Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:The Final Cinderella Category:The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide Category:Bestiary Category:Males Category:Puppets Category:Unknown Status Category:Children